Sectumsempra
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: HP6, la scène du Sectumsempra POV Draco. "La vague de douleur qui me submergea fut telle que je chancelai et tombai au sol. Je voulus crier. Je voulus mourir. C'était atroce."


**Hey !**

Ceci est un OS que j'ai écrit pour un concours sur un blog, concours que j'ai gagné. C'est en fait la scène du Sectumsempra POV Draco.

**Enjoy' **

* * *

-Quel bordel, murmurai-je.

Je baissai un peu plus la tête, pour ne pas à avoir à affronter mon reflet dans le miroir brisé qui me faisait face. Mes deux mains serraient convulsivement le lavabo, comme si celui-ci était indispensable à ma survie. Comme si j'allais me noyer si mes mains se détachaient du rebord froid, blanc, et glissant. C'était presque ça, en fin de compte.

-Non, calme-toi, dit la voix chantante mais insupportable de Mimi Geignarde, en provenance d'une des cabines. Calme-toi … Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas … Je peux t'aider.

Je tremblais. Pas de froid, mais de peur. Mon esprit et mon cœur voulaient croire en ce que disait le fantôme, mais je savais bien au fond de moi, qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire.

-Personne ne peut m'aider, répliquai-je. Je n'y arrive pas … C'est impossible … Ça ne marchera pas … Et si je n'y parviens pas bientôt … Il a dit qu'il me tuerait …

Les larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues, sans que je pus les en empêcher. Je n'aimais pas pleurer. C'était lâche. Mais à ce moment-là, le trop plein d'émotions qui m'avait envahi devait déborder. Alors pour une fois, je me laissais aller. Je savais geindre, gémir, comme un enfant gâté, mais pleurer m'était plus difficile. C'était tout ce qui me restait, et c'était un soulagement. Je sanglotai doucement, puis tentai de me reprendre et reniflai un bon coup, essayant d'oublier ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait ordonné de faire, et surtout, ce qu'il ferait si je n'accomplissais pas cette mission. A cette pensée, j'eus un frisson, et fixai le miroir. C'est alors que, par dessus mon épaule, je le vis m'observer. Harry Potter.

Aussitôt, je me retournai, et sortis ma baguette. De son côté, l'idiot fit de même. Je lançai le premier sortilège informulé qui me vint à l'esprit, tellement j'étais aveuglé par la rage. Il m'avait vu dans cet état. Je ne pouvais pas cautionner ça. Je ne pouvais pas non plus laisser passer l'occasion de lui mettre une bonne raclée. Mon sort manqua Potter de peu et fracassa une lampe accrochée au mur à quelques centimètres de lui. Par réflexe, mon ennemi se jeta de côté, et répliqua, mais je bloquai son maléfice aisément. Je me préparais à lui renvoyer la pareille, quand Mimi se mit à brailler :

-Non ! Non ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! ARRÊTEZ !

Sans lui prêter plus attention, je continuai le combat. Dans un _bang ! _Sonore, une corbeille à papier derrière le Survivant explosa. Déstabilisé, il lança un sortilège, qui ricocha sur un mur près de moi et détruit le réservoir d'une des chasses d'eux des toilettes. Surpris par la force de l'eau qui s'en échappait, Potter glissa et perdit l'équilibre. J'étais enragé. Je sentais la victoire toute proche. Je me souvenais de cette pression qui détruisait mes épaules, qui me détruisait un peu plus chaque jour. Je me souvenais que lui était tranquille, adulé. Meilleur. Envahi par la haine, je m'exclamai :

-_Endolo …_

Mais mon ennemi, qui faisait des gestes frénétiques et pathétiques avec sa baguette, hurla plus fort que moi un sort que je ne connaissais pas :

-_SECTUMSEMPRA !_

La vague de douleur qui me submergea fut telle que je chancelai et tombai au sol. Je voulus crier. Je voulus mourir. C'était atroce. Je voyais du rouge, du sang. Mon sang. Je sentis ma baguette quitter mes doigts. J'amenai tant bien que mal, par un effort incroyable, mes mains sur ma poitrine, essayant vainement d'arrêter cette douleur atroce. J'entendis vaguement Potter venir à mes côtés, parler, s'agiter. Je ne comprenais plus. Il n'y avait que mon corps brûlant. Chaque seconde semblait être des heures. Je crus attendre une éternité d'enfer avant que la douleur ne s'estompât enfin, membres par membres, blessures par blessures. Je reconnus le visage de Rogue. Petit à petit, j'eus une conscience plus aiguë de ce qui m'entourait. Potter me fixait, livide, couvert de sang et d'eau. Mimi, ombre au dessus de nos têtes, sanglotait, gémissait, tandis que mon parrain s'affairait sur mon corps. Il finit par me soulever et me dire quelque chose que je ne compris pas. La douleur était toujours là, moins forte néanmoins. J'étais fatigué. Mes yeux se fermaient d'eux mêmes. Il me semblait que tout ce qui m'entourait n'était qu'un songe. Je sentis plus que je ne vis l'infirmerie et son odeur de médicament. Lorsque Rogue me laissa sur un lit, aux soins de l'infirmière, qui semblait surexcitée, je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Review?


End file.
